Save me from the pain! Take it all away!
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome but because of her family she is in a relationship with Naraku! The bastard he remembered what he had done! But what did Naraku do and how did Sesshomaru fix it? full summary PLETE


Save Me From The Pain! Take It All AWAY!!!!!!

*Summary*

Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome but because of her family she is in a relationship with Naraku! The bastard he remembered what he had done! But what did Naraku do and how did Sesshomaru fix it? Or did he even fix it at all? Slight Nar/Kag there is abuse and attemted rape don't like don't read. Then it is Kag/Sess YAY! In Sessh's POV

Well On With The Story Shall We . :D

-Story-

Save Me From The Pain! Take It All AWAY!!!!!!

I watched as yet again he, Naraku, held on to Kagome about the waste. She didn't look the slightest bit comfortable. Kagome was only in a relationship with Naraku because of her father he had arranged it so that the Higurashi family could keep the shrine in their name.

It had started out well enough between the two of them. Naraku had been a complete gentleman. But after 6 months in the relationship the Naraku had beat Kagome and had tried, non to successfully thanks to a certain dog, to rape Kagome because she denied him willingly.

I remember on that night I had been thinking of Kagome non-stop. I couldn't help it I wanted her to be my mate. But when I had started to get off my bed to go take a nice long cold shower to be rid of the seemingly constant erection only she could cause, even though she didn't know, I suddenly had felt an urge to protect her and then I heard her I mean REALLY heard her as if she was talking right next to me.

She was screaming in my mind asking me to save her begging me to not let this happen to her. What was happening I had wondered at the time but now now I knew I had almost thought back then that I was just going crazy but my beast had taken over and handled things quite nicely in my opinion. (yes yes yes sesshomaru's beast did take control and yes he will be in the next part)

-Flash Back-

"Naraku?" Kagome asked fear clear in her voice. They were at his place where he had brought them after school to study or so SHE thought. He had no intention of studying this night oh no he had much more enjoyable plans for them. Thats when it had started.

"Yes?" Naraku asked in a seductive purr as he stalked toward a now backing away Kagome. Naraku growled at her to stop. She didn't. It infuriated him more!

"I... I thought we were going to study for the Government test that we have tomorrow. T... Thats why y... you said we were coming here..... To study remember?" Kagome asked in a whisper to affraid to speak any louder.

Naraku's grin was as feral as he looked at that moment and Kagome could have sworn her heart had skipped an unhealthy number of beats. Fear gripped her very soul. What was he thinking? Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he stalking toward her like she was his prey?

"Oh no my dear. We are not going to be studying this night. No, no I have much more pleasurable activities we will be doing this night and I can asure you.... You WILL be participating either willingly or not so." With that said Naraku pounced on Kagome pushing her against a wall.

Kagome whimpered in pure fright. NO NO NO NO he he couldn't do this he wouldn't do this he said he loved her. Why would he do this? NO! She couldn't let him do this. She was a virgin she didn't want to lose her v-card to him she never had. She didn't love him. She only stayed with him because of her family. No she was in love with a completely different person a full demon not this half-breed. God she wished Sesshomaru was here to save her but he was next door in his home probably fucking some beautiful demoness right this very second!

Naraku swooped down to her face smashing his lips to hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth while roughly grabbing her perfectly plump breasts and squeezing non-to-gently. The only thought Kagome had was to get away. She bit down hard enough to draw blood on to his tongue. Naraku growled in pure pain. He drew back from her and let his hand fly.

The sound of hand meeting delicate fleshy cheek resounded through out the entire room.

"YOU BITCH!!!! YOU WILL REGRET THAT GREATLY!!!!!!" Naraku said as he flung her onto his bed. Kagome was holding her now blackish blue bruised cheek crying in pure pain and fright.

Naraku was about to rip her clothes from her shaking form when out of nowhere a bloody freezing, heart stopping growl echoed through out Japan.

Sesshomaru burst through the window in Naraku's bedroom. His blood red eyes scanning the room in a hurried speed. When his eyes met those of a very frightend and obviously hurt Kagome he lost what little control he still had. She was bruised. His beautiful angel was hurt. How had he not seen this coming. Naraku was the most evil bastard he knew he should have seen this in foresight and stopped it before it even got to this point.

Sesshomaru raced forward intent on killing the bastard that had touched his mate.

The growl he let lose shook Naraku to the bones. No he wasn't going to back down from this stupid mutt. His very first and very last mistake. He would soon regret that decision.

Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku by the throat fully intending on ripping it out! He let out another growl this time directed to Kagome. It wasn't a growl ment to scare it was ment to comfort his mate and to his surprise it had worked quite well. Kagome stopped crying and smiled at him. It was a pained smile but with traces of relief and happiness and....... love?

Sesshomaru growled at Naraku again and said in a deadly tone. " You dared to touch this Sesshomaru's mate. For that you WILL perish." With that the hanyou was no more his blood spurting to the floor as his throat was ripped from his very shoulders he didn't even have the time to scream.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome who had stopped shaking and was now looking at him with so much love? He couldn't think straight Kagome HIS Kagome was looking at him lovingly!

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and told her in a soft purr, " You will be staying at this Sesshomaru's house for a while. Go to sleep. I have to go somewhere I will be back before you wake."

Kagome nodded. She didn't know what he was going to go do but she didn't care. He had come and saved her. She couldn't believe it. "Thank you Sesshomaru so so much thank you oh god I thought.... I thought he was going to.... to succeed oh I would have died if he had thank kami you made it here THANK YOU!!!!!!!" Kagome cried as she clung to him.

"Anything for my mate. I couldn't very well let that half-breed take what is mine." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome didn't hear his last statement though she was already asleep cuddled comftorably in his arms. Sesshomaru gazed down at the angel in his arms. Thank kami he had made it before it had gotten to far.

-END FLASH BACK-

I had went to her family's shrine and reported what had transpired and told her father of my intentions. He had been thrilled. Why I didn't know but I did not care I had her family's blessing to take her.

But I waited several months it was now 9 months since the incedent and Kagome and I have grown closer I never leave her side and she never left mine. When we bathed we bathed with eachother. At first she had been shy but as of late she had still blushed but she didn't cover herself which pleased me very VERY much.

I walked into OUR room where she and I both slept. She was reading a book about inu-youkai mating which surprised me greatly. Why would she be reading that book?

She looked up surprised to see me then she smiled and blushed when she saw me staring at the book.

"I... I got bored and I... I wanted to know more about your origins. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have done so." Kagome said softly.

I smiled at her. "Kagome?" I asked in a slight whisper.

"Yes?" she said turning to me once again.

"That night.... 9 months ago I informed your family on what had happened and I had asked for permission to mate you. I got your family's approval but I wanted to wait for you to feel more comfortable with me." I said.

She smiled and nodded and asked "So what are you trying to say are you actually asking me to mate with you My Lord." She said in a purr. Kami it was so sexy I pitched a tent right then and there.

"You know My Lord I read in this book that dog demons show affection differently then we humans do but it did not say how. Will you explain that to me now?" she asked in a curious seductive tone.

I couldnt help the growl that slipped from my lips. I sped toward her and had her in my arms in a heart beat or less I couldnt be sure. I kissed her forehead and heard her sigh.

"Dog demons especially the silver dog clan or as you know my family show affection to their mates like this." With that said I slowly and gently laid her onto my bed.

She moaned. It was beautiful. Slowly I pulled the night dress she had been wearing off her body not at all surprised that she was completely nude underneath.

She moaned again as I licked and nipped at her neck. I needed to slow down. That is until I heard her whispered plea for me not to stop.

I had NO intention to.

I went lower still till I was hovering over her breasts my hand gently cupped her left breast squeezing gently. She practically screamed when I took the twin peak into my mouth.

She pulled on my hair and I ripped my mouth from her breast trailing my tongue down her stomache lower.... lower.... and finally I reached the apex of her thighs. She was as smooth here as she was everywhere else.

Before I did anything else I looked at her into her eyes and said in a seductive purr, " I love you Kagome I want you forever. Become my mate. Love me as I love you. Mate me be mine forever please." I couldnt believe I was pleading with her to be mine. But it was worth it I couldnt stop it I NEEDED HER SO BAD!

She smiled for me just for me and whispered lovingly to me, "Yes of course I love you too I have for a very long time. I was affraid you didnt feel the same. Please Sesshomaru make love to me mate me make me yours forever more." It was the most perfect thing she could have ever said to me.

I couldnt take it I had to taste her.

I leaned down and licked her little pink jewel ever so lightly and she DID scream.

"Please Please I can't take it foreplay can wait till a later date right now I need you inside of me please Sesshomaru." her plea was like music to my ears as I climbed up her body and kissed her as I kissed her I thrust into her body hard and fast. I did it to keep her from to much pain.

She cried but soon we were both moaning and panting with pleasure. I felt my balls tighten the enevitable feeling of my peak soon to be reached. I reached between our bodies while sucking on her neck where I would mark her as mine for ETERNITY! As I reached the spot I wanted to be I slid my fingers over her slick clit and added a bit of pressure and that was her undoing and her undoing was mine as well she screamed my name as she came and I howled and bit into her neck.

I rolled off of her still connected inside her knotted as all dogs and dog demons do to ensure the pregnancy of our mates. Cuddling her in my arms I whispered to her how much I loved her and told her to rest.

Life was good now. Life was amazing. My life, her life, OUR life and all future life WE created was going to always be a happy life together ALWAYS!

-End of story-

I hope you enjoyed this fic i didnt care much for the beginning but it was necissary for the plot :D originally I was going to make a song fic about Good Charlotte's My Bloody Valentine but as i wrote i realized that this wasnt going to be anything like that cuz somehow while writing this my plans changed. i hope you all enjoyed this i'm very excited about how this turned out well g2g lots of love peace out! 


End file.
